


Mouthy Little Boys

by chrysallis_thenum



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caesar tops, Crying, First Time Bottoming, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, I want Tiberius to suffer, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tiberius cries, Tiberius is a little bitch, i wrote this instead of my essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysallis_thenum/pseuds/chrysallis_thenum
Summary: Caesar reminds the boy where he truly belongs.
Relationships: Julius Caesar/Tiberius Licinius Crassus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Mouthy Little Boys

This was rushed, unplanned, unlike Caesar. But it was not his own fault – his plans for teaching the boy his lesson after his _carificina_ had been ruined by the boy’s own plans. The loss of opportunity was as big of a loss as his chance to gloat after the party. But no matter. Caesar was here now, by Tiberius’ door, head filled with plans for the night and the perfect threat to hold over the boy’s head. Now, satisfied with watching the hallway and the boy undress, he stepped inside. 

The sound of steps was all the warning Tiberius got before he let out a single hiss of “Caesar!” and dropped unconscious.

*

Caesar rubbed his thumb against the purple cloth in his hand, eyes on the boy on the bed, still unconscious. The boy’s wrists were bound together but otherwise, had no restraints on him and was bare save his loincloth. He wanted Tiberius to be unable to see Caesar, to see what he was doing to him, to anticipate the next hands with fear. But Caesar also wanted the boy to bear witness to everything Caesar was going to do, to want to be blind from the consequences of toying with a _man_. 

Caesar discarded the cloth.

He didn’t know when the boy was going to wake up, but Caesar would wait. He would sit and let the boy have his peace, for he knew Tiberius would be forever haunted in the following days; Caesar grinned and rubbed a palm on his hardening cock. Tiberius was, after all, a sight to see. A boy, yet almost a man; skin still soft and eyes yet dimmed by the horrors of war, yet he stands tall and straight, cheekbones giving way to the hint of the man Tiberius has yet to be. So young, so untouched, so _brave_ . Caesar would have laughed and toasted to Tiberius’ military advancements, if it had not been _him_ at the expense. 

Julius Caesar, born to the lineage of Venus herself, proved himself time and time again to be worthy of _commander_ , yet this spoiled boy, time and time again proven himself incapable of the ways of battle, claimed it simply because his father was the _Imperator_. How laughable! A boy, led only by brash anger, to command him! Julius Caesar! 

Caesar rubbed against his cock again, his own simmering anger waking another beast in him. Tiberius stirred, groaning as the head injury presumably throbbed to life. Caesar licked his lips, and stood up. 

“Awake, boy?” 

Tiberius’ eyes focused on his face, the usual twist now back on his features. “Caesar! What have you done to me?”

Caesar took a seat next to him, grin on his lips. He leaned closed to the boy’s face, then even closer when the other did not retreat. “What I should have done a long time ago, _boy_.”

Caesar jumped onto the bed, feet on either side of Tiberius. He pulled the boy up so he sat against the wooden frame. Caesar stroked the boy’s cheek, then brought his finger on snarling lips. Those fucking lips. Lips that brought nothing but anger in Caesar, spewed a child’s orders, whined for Caesar’s position and power. 

“Oh, these fucking lips,” Caesar whispered. He thrusted two fingers into the boy’s mouth, heard his grunt and pressed them against the soft tongue. 

He pressed hard, until Tiberius’ mouth opened; he rolled the tongue between his fingers, occasionally pulling on it and teasing the boy’s throat. The boy started to groan and drool. And Tiberius remained his glare on Caesar, jaw shivering in obvious fury. Oh how those dark eyes glowed red with the torches’ light, as if Tiberius himself conjured up Hades’ wrath to cease Caesar. 

And Caesar should have known to be more careful with the boy, knew how predictable he was and to not underestimate it. Knew to anticipate revenge when he saw those dark eyes gleam. But when Tiberius bit down on Caesar’s two fingers, the pain still caused him pain and still made him roar. 

“Insolent brat!” He growled. His fingers were not dislodged, simply unable to be used for intensive activities temporarily. Still, he was going to teach the boy his fucking lesson. “I’ll teach you what happens when a boy fiddles with a man.”

Caesar shimmies himself out of his pants and shoved his cock, already hard, on Tiberius’ face. The horror and disgust was truly a delicious appetizer for tonight’s course. He grabs the shaft and drags the tip of his cock on the boy’s face, on his tightly closed eyes, on this flaring nose, on his soft cheeks, and finally, on his closed lips. 

“Open.” 

Still Tiberius’ lips remain closed, and his glare ever strong. It was like watching a puppy in attempt to intimidate owner. 

Caesar sighed, before bending down to pull out the small knife he kept around his waistband. Then he grabbed the boy’s hair – felt so good clutched in his fist like that – and cut his arm, not too deep as to wound him but painful enough to make the boy gasp. It was then that Caesar gribbed Tiberius’ jaw and shoved his cock in his mouth, and without a second for the boy to comprehend, he started fucking his mouth silly. 

Knife tossed to the floor, away from Tiberius’ bound hands. His fist keeping the boy’s head steady, Caesar thrusted deep until he felt the back of his throat, pulled, then thrusted back in. In and out, in and out; all Caesar could feel was Tiberius’s clenching throat and all he could hear was the erotic wet sounds and Tiberius’ gasps and chokes. He felt the boy’s hands on his right thigh, gripping tight and pushing back. Caesar responded by pulling the boy’s head to his cock and watched as he shook and sobbed. Dark lashes gleamed red as well, though his cheeks yet remain dry. 

“Don’t you even think,” he gritted out between thrusts, “to bite me.” 

But he smirked, because he knew Tiberius was not even thinking of that. He knew Tiberius was still shocked from the cock deep in his throat, knew he was not even capable of thinking of anything else right now. That was fine. Tiberius was quiet and that all Caesar could ask for. Mouth wet and hot and compliant, Caesar felt a familiar coil in his gut emerge. That won’t do, he wanted to keep Tiberius like this for as long as he could. 

He pulled out, his cock shiny and connected to Tiberius’ own shiny and puffy lips. The boy coughed, hands still gripping onto Caesar’s thigh. Caesar gave the boy a minute, he himself pushed the heat back down with a few deep breaths. 

“Why are you doing this?” He glared up and finally croaked out, voice still rough from the abuse. “Cease this at once, and you might keep your fucking head.” 

Caesar laughed. The defiance was back and perhaps Caesar preferred the boy like this, all fumes and anger and no threat. 

“Tiberius, tomorrow your father won’t even bother with you anymore.” He grabbed the boy’s jaw and lifted his face. Oh, he loved that view. Tiberius already looked ruined and he had not even started! His cock, still pressed against the boy’s cheek, twitched again. “But don’t concern yourself over small matters. Right now, boy, you are honouring me – the way it should be.” 

He sat on his knees then, lips almost on Tiberius’. He leaned in and bit the boy’s full bottom lip between his teeth and, as Tiberius grunted, he nibbled on it and kissed him fully. The boy trashed and squirmed, but Caesar was a man, a strong man, and hands on Tiberius’ chest kept the boy in place. His lips shifted lower, on the red skin of Tiberius’ neck, and Caesar licked above his collarbone. Tiberius squirmed, but remained helpless. Lower, he felt his lips on smooth skin; lower, he felt his lips on the tufts of hair above cloth. Caesar’s hands moved to under Tiberius’ thighs and lifted them onto his shoulder. The boy gasped and whatever words he was about to spill fell to a groan. Caesar kissed and licked the skin of the boy’s thighs and groped and fondled his cock through the cloth. 

“Caesar–!” Tiberius gasped when Caesar pressed his thumb on his hole. “Caesar, stop!” 

“Now, I would have my oyster,” 

Through the cloth, Caesar mouthed at Tiberius’ hole, feeling and prodding the dip with the tip of his tongue; Tiberius’ knees jerked and he wailed, the hot tongue unbearable there, where it should not be. His hands grabbed Caesar’s hair tightly, painful, but it simply egged him on; the man simply palmed the clothed cock, and by the gods did the boy wail. His legs jerked again, and when Caesar slipped his hand through the loincloth to slide his thumb up the balls to the tip, Tiberius made a sound – oh, the boy had been biting his lip – arched his back, and locked his legs around Caesar’s neck. The feeling of being trapped between those thighs and heat just made Caesar impossibly more impatient than he already was. 

He slid the loincloth down, exposing cock already halfway towards the gods, beads of translucent liquid an invitation. Tiberius groaned, low and pained, yet his hips stubbornly stuck to the sheets. When Caesar looked at the boy, he was staring down at him, hooded eyes already unfocused and bottom lip chewed red and raw; his pale, smooth chest heaved a little heavier though no laboured breathing came from the boy. He insisted on remaining silent. 

Well, that would not do. 

Caesar lifted the boy’s hips and spat on the tight hole; Tiberius tightened his fists and gasped his name. 

“A little louder, boy,” Caesar smirked, breath on the shivering hole, now gasping the spit in. Tiberius snapped his mouth shut; Caesar’s cock was painful against his stomach. 

He probed the tight muscle with the tip of his tongue, circling it to ease in. Tiberius was now grunting and squirming his body away. Why the boy did not simply kick him away, Caesar wondered. Perhaps he did not even notice the absence of restraints in the face of the situation. Never matter, Caesar focused again on moistening the hole up enough to slide his tongue in. Tiberius’s legs were thrashing around, so hands went on the back of the boy’s thighs and pushed. Another gasp before Caesar’s tongue, with the new angle and opening of ass, slithered in. 

“Caesar!” Tiberius hissed, body tense against the uncomfortable intrusion but fuck, did that just made his hole tighter and more uncomfortable for himself. “Caesar, I beg of you, stop–!”

His pleas were cut short with the pressure around his withering cock. He clenched his jaw and shut his eyes when the big hand pumped his cock, the feeling so different from his own hand. Caesar stroked slowly, contrasting the feral tongue invading his ass, and when Tiberius dared to witness – oh, gods. Caesar, the great Julius Caesar, stroking his cock softly while flicking tongue in dirty passage; Tiberius bit back a whine, how he hated the man for continuing to be so powerful from doing things slaves and a woman would, oh how _dirty_ that made Tiberius feel. 

Tiberius was about to let out a traitorous whine when Caesar’s tongue retreated. The boy took a breath, but stopped when Caesar sat back up and looked at him – those intense eyes, Tiberius felt like they were going to freeze him over. Then two fingers were in his mouth again, and this time they thrusted violently inside. 

Eyes still fixed on Tiberius, Caesar muttered, low and coarse from the licking, “if you want to feel decent, you would make sure to wet those fingers with as much hot spit as you can.” 

Caesar wasn’t a virgin yesterday. He knew the ways of the ass – fucked a whore or two or more there when he felt a little madder, fucked enough to know that going in raw would squeeze his cock useless. Besides, Tiberius was probably a virgin in the ass and would bleed without proper introduction, and he would not have that right now, no matter how hard his cock got whenever blood is involved in the sheets. He had brought a vial of oil, but kept it in his pants and could not bother finding them right now, not when Tiberius was looking at him with such intense anger and hate and he licking his fingers _so well_. If the boy was going to surrender this quick Caesar was a fool all along to wait this long. 

He pulled his fingers out, wet and dripping with spit. He smirked at the boy, “good job.” Before pressing them against the already wet hole. The boy tensed, hips bucked and head tilted back and mouth opened uselessly. The boy started gasping for air, his throat probably unconsciously closed with the intrusion. As Caesar’s forefinger started to squirm through the tight muscles, the boy beneath him started to sob and tensed his whole body – including his ass, which, well, made it worse for the poor boy and so he cried even more. 

“Caesar!” Was his first wail. “It hurts! Please, please– Gods, it hurts Caesar!” 

Only the tip of his finger was in and truth be told, Caesar did not see it going any further without the oil as well. So he pulled out, and Tiberius sobbed with relief and curled up like a babe, face red between his knees and the few drops of tears that fell already wiped away by the boy. 

“Hush, boy, it’s alright.” He whispered while stroking the boy’s hair, starting to damp with perspiration. “I apologise, I did not use proper oil. I apologise.” 

“Fuck off!” Tiberius cried. He raised his head and all Caesar could see was his red face, red like a wailing toddler, and being all curled up like that with his limp cock and red ass in view truly did not help the boy. “I will _ruin_ your life! When my father hears about this he’ll send you to your death, and I will be delivering the blow to your neck!” 

But the boy’s threats fell into deaf ears; Caesar turned away and retrieved the brown vial. It doesn’t matter what the boy sayid now, after all, Caesar had Kore’s testimony to hold over the boy’s head and that was enough to keep him under Caesar’s command. If Caesar were to fall because of Tiberius, Tiberius would be right next to him. 

He turned back to Tiberius, vial clutched in one fist, and manoeuvred the boy flat on his back. Tiberius was still a boy after all, his physique and strength of no match to the battle-seasoned Caesar. The boy struggled beneath his hold, grunts falling from villainous mouth. Caesar bent down and bit his bottom lip. Tiberius cried out and Caesar simply enveloped the boy’s lips with his own, tongue already slithering in and roaming inside the boy’s mouth; Tiberius tensed and quietened. Caesar took the chance of shock to detach, pull Tiberius’s limp legs over his shoulders, and pop open the vial. Tiberius just stared at him, as if unable to catch up; Caesar just stared back as he coated his two fingers and rubbed the excess on the boy’s hole. Tiberius gasped again, catching up it seems. 

Caesar kept rubbing his oiled fingers around the hole, warming it up for faster relaxation. Tiberius had a chance but to choke out his name before Caesar’s forefinger was once again entering the boy, easier this time. And the boy must have felt it as well, as he was not crying out like before, simply clenching his eyes shut and biting his bottom lip white. Caesar continued to give his finger little thrusts to ease it in the tight hole; poor boy was a fucking virgin back there and Caesar would not have lasting damages on his _Imperator’s_ son. 

Caesar looked at the boy – shivering, tense, sobbing Tiberius, lashes growing wet and his lip about to break. _No_ , he thought, bending down again to capture those lips before they bled, he would treat this boy so tenderly Tiberius would break from such care.

His finger was in and he pushed the tip of his second finger in, feeling for the muscles to loosen; with his other hand, he tried to close the vial and put it near him for later use, and for now, he stroked Tiberius’ cheek as he presses softer kisses on him. Tiberius whined, from the kisses or the second finger Caesar did not care, but he swallowed the sound regardless and sucked on the boy’s tongue. When both fingers were inside and opening up the hole, Caesar moved his lips down to the boy’s neck; there, he pressed open kisses and wet licks and painful bites. Tiberius cried again and locked his ankles around Caesar’s neck; his hands stayed on his stomach clenched together. 

“Caesar!” Tiberius cried when Caesar had begun to move his fingers quicker. “It still hurts! Please, Caesar–” he stopped wailing when Caesar grabbed his cock, stroking it to fullness. “Caesar,” he whined, head trashed back and with such a neck laid bare, Caesar started molesting it with his mouth again. Perspiration was beginning to build on the boy’s nape and Caesar gladly lapped it clean. 

“Hush, boy,” he whispered on his neck, and the fingers in the boy’s ass slowed down while the hand on his cock fastened. Tiberius gasped and eased nevertheless and his ass soon was relaxed enough for a third finger. 

He pulled out, slowly, to not agitate the boy, and suddenly Tiberius choked a whine. 

“C-Caesar,” he cried, body going weak suddenly and bound hands finding Caesar’ hair yet again. “Caesar– oh.” He gasped when Caesar entered his third finger; hips stilled and cock growing in his hand. 

“What is it, boy?” He muttered on Tiberius’ collarbone. To hear the boy cry out his name so uselessly, as if unable to think of another word, made his own cock leak. Oh, how close was the boy from falling apart? How much will it take Caesar to take him there? His cock? Well, he better hurry up, should he not?

He thrusted his fingers in, feeling the walls clench around them; he slid his fingers to his knuckles before pulling them out again, then in, then out again – faster and faster; Caesar was growing impatient to feel this tightness around his cock, to watch the boy break and fall uselessly limp in his arms, to have the boy moan and write like a proper whore. 

“Fuck!” 

He looked at Tiberius, who had gone a little still and had started chewing on his bottom lip yet again. His cock was almost leaking now, but Caesar had slowed his hand long ago, focusing on feeling his ass. So eyes trained on the boy, he moved his fingers again, and soon enough, he felt Tiberius tense and twitch and he saw his cock tremble. He released his hand on the boy’s cock and he swore he heard a high whine, but what he did hear is a choked “ _Caesar!_ ” and felt the boy’s thighs tighten. 

What was it? Why the sudden jerkiness? 

“What is it, boy?” He asked, this time louder and with purpose. He continued to move his fingers, thoughts of hole around cock would need to be put on hold until he satisfied this curiosity. 

But Tiberius never spoke more than whines and gasps. His eyes were hooded, losing focus with each thrust of Caesar’s fingers, his lips parted open. What the fuck was it? 

“Tiberius, what is it?” He all but growled, purposefully thrusting back harder. 

But instead of an answer, Tiberius threw his head back, sobbed and moaned his name, and arched his back. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Tiberius was feeling something and it was driving Caesar near madness not knowing what it was – and he was doing it for gods’ sake! But what _was_ he doing? 

His eyes moved to Tiberius’ nipples, pink and peaked and presented so beautifully with Tiberius’ arched back and background whinings. He latched his lips onto one and nipped; Tiberius’ hips jerked and he gasped out something, but Caesar could not hear it. 

He looked up, fingers now rolling the bud. The boy was panting, cheeks red and eyes glossy – eyes watching Caesar’s finger pull and roll his nipple and Caesar’s fingers sliding in his ass. 

“Oh, Caesar,” the boy finally said, high and hushed. He looked at Caesar – looked down at Caesar – with the arrogance he usually had whenever Crassus was with them. “You have me around your fucking fingers, yet do not know why. How fucking pathetic.” 

Caesar growled, felt his blood boil, and clenched the fingers inside Tiberius; the boy craned his neck and mouthed a moan. _What was he doing?_ It had to be the fingers in the boy’s ass, so he slowed down his pace and felt around the walls – Tiberius winced in discomfort at the sudden change. 

“You useless oaf! Can’t even fuck right!”

Caesar sighed, he knew the boy was only trying to rile him up into sole completion, and he could not have that. He needed to know what was bringing the boy such pleasures, what had this rebellious boy whining at his whims. So he felt around, slowly from the entrance of the hole. 

And then he felt it – a soft, barely unnoticed rise in the walls. When he pressed on it, Tiberius had buckled his knees and threw his head back. _This was it._

“I found you, boy,” 

Caesar measured this spot, felt around it to see its impact area – not a lot, as he watched Tiberius whine and squirm. It was two-thirds of his forefinger in. 

He watched Tiberius again, relaxed now. He goes back to sucking on the red nipple. He lapped and thrusted and bit and thrusted and sucked and thrusted and Tiberius cried out his name again before his cock shoots. 

Caesar watched Tiberius shut his eyes, arched his back, and moaned out. His fingers didn't stop thrusting at that one spot and it had Tiberius shaking; his cock sputtered the last of his seed on his stomach before twitching dead. He slid his fingers out, heard an obscene sound from the hole, and watched the boy pant and blink, watched the way his chest rose and fall, watched the seed on his stomach glisten in the red torches, watched the way his hole twitches in sudden loss. 

“Coming untouched, boy? Fucking whore,” he hissed. Finally, the boy would be spent and sensitive from his first release, especially his abused virgin hole; oh he could not wait to see and feel it around his cock. His cock had been fucking aching from watching Tiberius and finally, _finally_ , he was going to fuck the boy senseless. 

He groped around for the vial before pouring a generous amount on his cock, lathering it and pumping his cock in preparation. Three fingers were not the size of Caesar’s proud cock, after all. He leaned down and mouthed against Tiberius’ chest, his own breaths loud and his heart hammering in his chest. He felt so fucking hot, and the heat radiating from the body beneath him did not help at all. 

Tiberius was also panting, Caesar could hear; he was still silent, and Caesar did not even know if the boy knew what was going on after his release. Caesar looked at the boy as he settled between his split thighs – the boy’s eyes were still hazy and unfocused, half closed and probably half asleep as well, and his body was limp with blissful after-pleasure. Well, Caesar smirked, selfish little boys get their punishment. 

He pulled Tiberius’ pliant hips, then used one hand to line up his cock with the stretched hole; he ran the other up and down Tiberius’ chest, stroking him softly to wake. 

“Wake up, boy. You have yet found pleasure tonight.”

That was all the warning Tiberius, who let out a huff, got before Caesar pushed inside and oh gods, the boy was still so fucking tight. And he knew, he knew from the way he wrapped around his fingers, a little virgin. Still so tight even after being fed three fingers; tighter than a woman’s cunt. Tiberius gave a cry, because this was so much bigger than the fingers he got before – no, he was _stuffed_ with Caesar’s cock. 

Caesar tried to be gentle at first, to help the boy ease into the new girth, and after a few thrusts the boy’s hole began to relax and, instead of clutching into Caesar’s cock the boy was wrapping nicely around him, warm and tight. After Tiberius’ cries subdued into little whimpers, Caesar gripped his little hips, kissed his chest, and started ramming into the boy. Tiberius cried again. 

He grunted, feeling the unbelievably heavenly feeling of having this boy, the boy who had been a constant irk at his side, around his cock, beneath his big body, moaning mindlessly at getting his ass filled like a common whore. 

Tiberius was soft and pliable beneath his hands. The boy had his eyes closed – not clenched, Caesar noted wickedly – and his lips agape, pleasing sounds falling from them. The boy moaned when Caesar pushed in and gasped when he pulled back; his whole body twitched whenever he brushed against his little pleasure spot and whined when he brushed past; he bit his bottom lip when Caesar grips his hips a little harder; Tiberius reacts and reacts and it’s just so lovely and Caesar doesn’t know what to do because Tiberius was supposed to push him off and scream at him and cry for his father and bark for his death. 

But Tiberius was crying _Caesar’s_ name and he was clenching around Caesar’s cock and it makes his rhythm stutter before escalating back up; hands, still tied together, roamed his chest and pinched and pulled his own nipples for stimulation and Caesar finds his ass tighten whenever the boy’s nipples were played with. 

Tiberius, his pretty little Tiberius, had reached his breaking point after all. No longer the spoiled brat even just an hour ago. Now here he was, chasing a second release so soon after the first from Caesar, his hips jerking like the boy had no control of his own body, crying for Caesar’s cock to at least _touch_ that spot, oh _please_ , Caesar, he wanted it so bad. And who was Caesar, always weak for the pretty things, to deny his boy what he wanted – after all, Tiberius was now his boy. 

So Caesar lifted Tiberius’ thighs above his head and, with the base instinct of the animals they were hunting, he rammed into the boy’s tight hole and right on the calculated spot. And Tiberius moaned and moaned until all he could do was sob because now it felt so good Tiberius could not even think anymore, because now all he was feeling was Caesar’s cock in his ass making him feel so good and his own cock hurts from being spent and– oh gods, Tiberius old not even think anymore. 

Caesar leaned down to kiss him all messy and wet and now all Tiberius wants is to clench down on Caesar’s cock and for his hole to be stuffed, stuffed, stuffed – with Caesar’s cock, with his seed, oh gods, his seed; he wants Caesar to continue ramming _right there_ because that spot makes Tiberius’ head empty and his body slack and gods, he was so close to spilling again it almost hurts; he wants Caesar to bite and lick and suck and roll his nipples until they turn red and swollen and marked with Caesar’s teeth and he knows his body tightens down on Caesar when he does.

“I’m going to fill you with my seed, boy, heed my warning. You are going to feel me inside you, dripping down your thighs, and you are going to wish I keep my cock stuffed inside your cunt. Your fucking ass is going to ache from the loss of my cock boy, and you are going to beg for me before dawn even comes.” 

“Oh, Caesar,” Tiberius moaned, words filling his head and he loved that, he would love that truly. To not worry about anything but when Caesar would warm his cock inside him next, suddenly it sounded so pleasing, and even Tiberius could not believe that. 

“I won’t even touch your cock, boy,” Caesar grunts beside his ear, and oh, that voice so close to his ear, that hot breath tickling his ear. “I’ll just fuck you like a whore and you’re going to come from my cock alone. I know you will, boy.”

“Caesar, Caesar,” 

_Boy, boy, boy._

Caesar bit his shoulder, thrusted a couple more times right into that spot, and Tiberius just lost it. He threw his head back, cried out Caesar’s name again, and spurted his seed for the second time. 

Drops of Tiberius’ seed landed on Caesar’s stomach, Tiberius’ ass tightened around his cock, and Caesar followed pleasure not long after the boy. His stomach coils and he sees white; he grips the boy’s hips so tightly he feels the bones and comes. He spilt his seed and felt how much the boy was taking – so much. He had been building this up for a few days and the poor boy was taking _streams_ of his seed. 

Tiberius, delirious and spent and pained, felt the wetness that filled his hole. He moaned softly when Caesar pulled away and the liquid yet remained inside him. Caesar’s seed, inside his body. Tiberius weakly crossed his ankles, still around Caesar's shoulders, not wanting him to pull away yet. 

Caesar smirked, Tiberius was thoroughly fucked, fucked stupid, and Caesar found himself liking that. Little Tiberius, spoiled, selfish, short-sighted Tiberius was truly the only one who could work Caesar up, and after months he finally put the boy in his fucking place. Compliant, soft Tiberius was a sight, even more so after the buildup of tension between them. 

And now, Caesar thinks while pushing his fingers inside the boy’s ass to feel his seed filling him, it was settled; ripe little boys don’t get to be superior to Caesar, and Tiberius was no exception. Tiberius belonged beneath Ceaser, around Caesar’s cock, and Caesar knew the boy had no complaints now. 

***

I don't know how to link in the end notes, so if you guys want to follow my tumblr for updates or asks, it's @[chrysallisthenum](https://chrysallisthenum.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of self-indulgent ngl. I just watched the episode where Tiberius gets killed and I crIED because the HATE SEX 😭 I mean good for Kore for getting revenge but the missed hate sex... I have been WAITING for Caesar to put this boy in his place 😭 anyways thanks for reading this fic luvs 💕 I’ll probably do one for the “““lesson”””” we never got after I do my fucking paper. I dont know when ill post it but feel free to follow my tumblr @chrysallisthenum for updates uwu. 
> 
> Ok bye ✨


End file.
